没有工蜂存在的世界
by mikomiku
Summary: 锤基 AU OOC NC-17 完结 脑子不够用的锤x口是心非的基 产品以实物为准，并非ABO设定，选这个名字是因为刚好看到了一家充满深意的酒吧 文风复古，仿若回到00年代。。。 剧情有bug，肉有点多。。。 ！！！！！！特殊癖好存在注意！！！！！！ ！！！！！！微弱kink相关内容！！！！！！ —
1. α。

Thor对每一班末班地铁都抱有幻想，这是他从无数porn video里都看到过的。他原本以为艺术会高于生活，而当他真正设身处地时才发现原来艺术真的源于生活。来阿市三个月了，他每天都坐最后一班地铁回家，虽然绝大多数时候他都跟哥们吐在车厢里，或是在站台发疯到第二天日出，但这仍然无法抵挡他心中"真实体验贫民窟地铁站艳遇"的猥琐幻想。

可是在这么个满地污垢，座位上粘着口香糖，灯都没有的郊区破地铁又能期待些什么呢？Thor像流浪汉一样裹着大衣缩在最后一节车厢的座位上，头靠在塑料扶手上闭着眼睛哼唧。他的朋友今天大概是弄来了些新的药丸，Thor吃了没多一会便感觉胃里的龙舌兰开始往脑浆里反，他看了看那些已经在舞池里摇头晃脑的哥们，权衡了一下开始自己往地铁站里蹭。毕竟这世界上能对他身体负责的只有他一个了。

Thor随着地铁的晃荡回想着他哥们怂恿他离家时的话：你难道真准备留在家里娶个女人么？哦是的，Thor成年后当着他保守派父母的面打开了柜门，这件事情迅速在他家乡的镇子里传开不亚于晨间肥皂剧新剧情的传播速度。就凭这句话Thor前一秒还在想着如何劝说他朋友的大脑下一秒就开始考虑自己手头的钱该如何套现—不过这段剧情让Thor的头更疼了，他带来的钱如今还不够上缴房租和填补他朋友吸粉的大坑，甚至他连今天买车票的钱都不够了。他心虚地用大衣挡脸，每次到站时都做贼一样看看站台上是否有票务员。

车门打开时上来了个男人。那的确是个漂亮的男人，半长黑发的漂亮男人。宽松的棕褐色腈纶毛衣配黑色的紧身仔裤，裤腿有些长了被人造革靴子在脚腕堆起。他进来后就全身倚在扶手上，手机屏幕映出来的蓝光照得他脸病态地发白，他的手缩在袖子里，只有手指伸出来摁着手机，偶尔用食指把碎发别到耳朵后面—这让Thor轻松的看到了他的侧脸—他在咬着下唇皱着眉头，仿佛在因为手机中的事情而生气因而无法顾及任何其他。

Thor听到自己响亮地咽了口口水，他庆幸这声响几乎与终点站到站的提示音同时响起。男人显然没有注意到Thor内心的小九九，他茫然地走出车厢看看四周，一手抓着手机嘴里无意识咬着另一只拇指。

这真是个天杀的好机会。Thor想。末班车，终点站，监控坏掉的垃圾场站台，还有这么个迷途羔羊。酒精和药丸在他体内生成诡异的化学反应，他上前钳住了男人的手腕："小美人，看上去你需要帮助。"

男人被这动作吓得回过头来盯着他，绿色的眼睛一闪而过惊恐，然后他依旧皱着眉："不用了，我去找朋友。"说着还不动声色地扭动挣脱着他在Thor手里的手腕。

"我不认为你会在这里有朋友。"Thor笑得颇有些无赖。他的确没在他的蜗居处附近见过这种漂亮男孩，他们大概更应该存在于红灯区或者市中心里。

男人似乎也发现了Thor有些不对劲，"你想要什么？"他试探着问，但并不慌张。

脑子迟钝的Thor把这当成了默许，他拽过男人贴到自己身上亲了上去。男人被拽得踉跄但仍迅速地仰头准备躲开，却被Thor扣住后脑。Thor放开了男人的手腕掐住对方的下巴，他不得不张开嘴迎接Thor的舌头。男人发出了呕吐一般的喉音同时双手抓着Thor的手腕妄图逃离钳制，但这一切直到Thor满意地离开对方嘴巴前都没有停止。

Thor结束亲吻前用牙齿咬了咬他的下唇，而男人的忍耐力显然等不到温存结束，他在这个时候给了Thor一巴掌，就在他俩还在脸对脸唇齿相连的时候。那力度可不小，Thor被扇得脸向一旁偏去，而当他看向那个男人时，他正在用手背抹着嘴上的血—那是Thor牙齿所留下的杰作。

"Fv…"男人牵动了伤口，脏话都只能留一半在嘴里。他向手掌吐出了一口血同时低头准备捡被甩在一旁的手机。

他准备逃跑了。Thor抢先一步抓过地上的物件。男人的目光顺着他的手机向上盯住Thor的眼睛—他现在瞳孔收紧像一只戒备中的猫。

"我们做点什么，然后我就还给你。"

然后Thor没等他嘴边的嘲笑消下去就掐着他的脖子把他推在了站台的承重柱上，还略显温柔地用手掌托着对方的后脑勺。男人本来为了承受疼痛而闭上的双眼又因为柔软的触感睁开，露出有些疑惑的神情。这给了Thor机会，他顺着男人毛衣的下摆摸进了男人光裸的腰部，冰凉的指头抚上男人颤栗的腰线。男人与他的搏斗一直没有停歇过，从Thor解开对方的裤子到抓住对方的双腿悬空把他挤在自己和柱子之间。期间男人用他尖锐的肘部戳向了Thor的膈肌，这让他获得了几秒钟挣脱Thor的怀抱从他臂弯下钻出，但很快又被Thor抓到。Thor再次将舌头探入对方的嘴里，惩罚似地摩挲下唇内侧的伤口，对方双手插进他的头发里紧贴着头皮向后拽。而当Thor借着蛮力完全没有润滑地插进去时，他终于听见了对方今晚发出的第一声完整的脏话，同时放弃挣扎一般垂下头咬上他的脖颈。最初Thor还对男人轻易适应了这种有难度的动作产生了些许疑惑，但沉浸在性欲中的他显然顾不上这些，他拖紧男人的屁股把自己顶向更深的内里。

—

当Thor坐在经理室第三次恍神的时候，他开始后悔在店门口看的那场色情秀了。他糜烂三个月后不得不面对的一件事，就是找个工作应对每日的三餐和房租。

那个站在二楼橱窗的男人肯定就是地铁站的那个男人，无论是他还肿着的下唇还是被窗框周围镭射灯管映成蓝紫色的病态皮肤，都和Thor印在心中的一夜情对象完全重合。他的性事已经进入到尾声，疲软的下体和玻璃上模糊的精斑都在昭示着他已经高潮过的状态，有个男人从背后把他完全压在玻璃上，而他大方又勾引地眯眼笑着看着窗外，随意地展示自己全裸的身体。那个男人似乎正享受于其中，完全没有因为身后男人加大力度而显出抗拒，Thor盯着那个男人直到他被艹到第二次高潮，看着他靠上身后的男人乖顺地接受抚摸，却在男人索吻时扭头拒绝。他回过神来时那个男人已经侧躺在窗边的地毯上休息了，这回他背对着窗户露出自己汗湿的后背和形状姣好的肩胛骨。

店里的工钱是5块钱每时，还不如在披萨店打工的留学生；店里的工作时长是每日10时，还不算三天一轮的无偿守夜。经理简短介绍后就带着Thor在店内走动熟悉环境，而Thor的脑内所想还在那个黑发男人和不断增加的账单间来回波动。酒吧已经到了打烊的时候，Thor躲过男男女女的人群追赶经理来到后厨门前，"值夜班的时候一定要把这扇门锁起来，要不然他们肯定会晚上和客人在这儿乱搞或者偷吃—"

然后Thor就看见他的一夜情对象站在流理台旁，正抓着从面前的锅子里煮出来的豌豆吃得正香。

太可惜了，他是穿着衣服的。下一秒Thor就在心里扇了自己一巴掌。那个男人头发还是半湿的，裹着个深蓝色的浴袍暖烘烘地窝在毛领子里边。他顺着开门声抬眼，还不忘舔着手指上的汤汁，在听到经理说"这是新来的工人"后，表情开始从疑惑转向玩味。他径直走向Thor，伸手准确地拉开了他左边的衣领—Thor知道那里留着他昨天晚上的咬痕，已经结痂了。那个男人抬起眼来，本来想来个得意的微笑却不小心咬到了伤口。这串帅不过三秒的动作让Thor有点想发笑，可经理的询问再次让他如坐针毡。

"你的嘴怎么了Loki？我还以为你已经能够明确跟客人说明我们不提供致伤服务。"

那个叫Loki的男子捂着嘴巴声音模糊："我tm当然知道，这玩意已经让我一整天都吃不了东西了。"下一句话是对着Thor说的，"牛仔，算我给你个忠告，如果你要和店里的姑娘乱搞的话，你该注意保留他们的全尸。"

这时门外有人叫着Loki说有电话找，他挑了挑眉侧身从Thor身边挤过。经理冲着他的背影喊着"好好干活别总偷懒"，被回了一句"老子贤者时间就该休息！"

经理转回头向Thor耸肩摊手："你看，这些家伙其实并不太好管理。"

Thor点头如鸡叨米。

"所以我总希望你们能让我省点心，别每天总对这些东西动歪脑筋。"

Thor继续叨米："知道，我肯定不会偷店里的东西。"

"谁说东西了？！我说的是店里的姑娘和小子，就像刚才那个。我不想看到我的工人和我的商品乱搞，就像我也不想看到你身上零件分家是什么样…我说的你都懂了么？"

Thor盯着比他矮了一头的经理，经历这个晚上的第四次惊吓。


	2. β。

按照Thor原来在神学选修上学到的"因果报应"理论，他的受难远不会止步于此。当晚Thor准备从后门溜走时撞见了坐在台阶上抽烟的Loki，他说了句"能躲开我让你很开心么"满脸不屑地嘲讽。Loki冲他喷出一口烟雾然后张开手掌："把我手机还我。"

"我把它放在家里了，抱歉我要明天才能给你。"Thor诚恳地说。

这引发Loki的迅速反击："放在家里了？你以为住在垃圾站一样的末班车站就永远也不会有人去翻你的猪窝了么？"

Thor觉得Loki大概把他误认成了无家可归的流浪汉，他低头看看自己还穿着强暴他那晚的大衣和衬衫—好吧，换做是他自己他也会这么觉得。Loki在抽完那支烟后一边忿恨地用尖头靴子碾着地上的烟头，一边威胁着Thor"要是不想让我告发你，就今天晚上跟我去个地方"。

这句话成为了Loki的尚方宝剑，他靠着"要是不想让我告发你"这个开头让Thor在值夜时给他开过7次酒柜、5次冷藏室和私自外出3次。外出大多是去挣外快，Thor在Loki的要求下在旅馆大堂等着他，如果40分钟还没下来就上楼查看他的安全—Thor猜想这有可能是地铁站给他留下的后遗症。最近一次他从旅馆出来后扔给Thor一个小包，是他吃过一次的那种药丸。"省着点吃，这玩意真tm贵。"Thor感谢了他，并再次向他解释了他唯一一次的嗑药是由于和朋友用错了酒杯。Loki揉着自己的后腰慢吞吞地走着：

"那太好了，我还正准备去检查一下有没有被你传上艾滋。"

Loki私下对着他的时候完全没有任何柔情似水的职业微笑，他每次和Thor提出要求时只有毋庸置疑与居高临下。Thor发现他根本没办法拒绝Loki，他的处境就像是因为一夜风流莫名娶了个强悍的老婆，为了自己的工作只能打掉牙往肚子里咽。

然而Loki绝不可能是他的强悍老婆，Thor盯着舞台中央倒悬在钢管上的Loki想，他只是乐得有了个可以嘲讽和使唤的人。

Loki今天戴着珐琅眼镜，穿着工薪族的白衬衫，如果不是配着一条短到大腿根部的包臀裤和漆皮绑带的高跟鞋的话，像个完美的坐办公室的精算师。他站在舞台上背靠着钢管，岔开双腿下蹲，就着那姿势向前匍匐，伸出手指挑起舞台边客人的下巴。在他双腿盘上钢管准备旋转前Thor一直毫无阻碍地视奸他—毕竟他在舞台背面，而且有个出餐口作为掩护—Thor死盯着他乱晃的包裹在紧身裤下的滚圆屁股，以至于当Loki突然转身他俩四目相对时来不及做出任何反应。那个男人在Thor手足无措的样子中笑出声来，当然他单手扶了扶镜框作为掩饰。但接下来他都没有再转回身去，他背对着舞台扭动腰部，蜿蜒瘫在舞台上再拽着钢管悬起。而Thor终于在对方的注目里拿到了送出的餐食，然后落荒而逃。

我觉得他是在想法设法地折磨我。Thor回想起昨天晚上的情景。

—

昨天晚上是Thor值夜，他前脚从经理室拿到钥匙后脚Loki就挤进了他的小休息室。"你就不能等到明天么？"Thor看着在屋子里来回踱步的Loki说，"明天表演完你就想吃什么就能吃什么了。"

有强迫症的经理为了演出效果，提前四天禁止了Loki的高热量饮食。

"要不是我好心留着你，你早就回地铁站要饭了。"Loki侧脸贴在门板上听经理室的动静，直到后门磁力锁合上的咔哒声后才露出微笑。他走到坐在弹簧床上的Thor面前，叉开双腿站在他的大腿两侧："要是不想让我告发你，就去把后厨的门锁打开。"

Loki绷直双腿撅着屁股在冰箱前翻找食物的时候，Thor正被卡在流理台与Loki中间。他抿着嘴低头，只能遮住大腿根的旧T恤完全遮不住Loki的四角裤。"能吃的大概只有这个了。"Loki拿着瓶奶油起身，对上了Thor尴尬的双眼，他了然地笑了。

"我觉得你的脑袋瓜里又在想什么不好的东西了，经理说的那些话还是治不住你么？"Loki贴上Thor不断后仰的身体，下身几乎完全贴合，他用右手食指轻轻敲着Thor的太阳穴，追随着Thor不断躲避的双眼。

"找到了就赶紧吃吧。"Thor咕哝着，扭动身体让自己已经勃起的下体在Loki的扭蹭中不表现得那么明显。他捏住Loki乱动的右手，但只是抓了一下又放开—因为Loki下意识地挣着他的钳制。这一瞬间的动作让Loki有点尴尬，但他依旧保持着靠在Thor身上的姿势，扭头四下寻找着餐具，只不过台面上一贫如洗。

"好吧，委屈下也行。"他抓起了Thor的右手，摁下喷嘴往他手上挤了一坨奶油。他托起手掌伸出舌头挖下一块卷进嘴里，发出了满足的呻吟。"这才是人该有的生活。"他彻底在Thor身上卸了力，还故意在他隆起的下身上碾了碾。Loki没几下便舔到了Thor的手掌，他在Thor被湿滑的触觉吓得蜷起手掌时双手紧紧攥住手腕和手指，强迫它们保持摊开的状态。他专心舔着，舌尖戳刺指缝。等他终于满意的时候，Thor的手掌已经完全附满湿黏的水渍。

Thor感觉自己真的要发疯了，他开始怀念起几周前的夜晚，眼前男人的紧俏屁股和湿热内里。他在心里祈祷Loki快些吃完东西然后上楼睡觉，这样他也许可以在休息室的弹簧床上就着他刚才的口水来一发，几周来对Loki的罪恶感让他根本没兴致干这事。

Loki显然知道他要做什么了，这个靠跟人上床吃饭的男人惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛又得意地皱了皱眉："那么做太下流了，牛仔。我原以为地铁站已经是你脑子里最糜烂的幻想了。"他盯着Thor因为意淫被识破的红脸，毫无防备地笑了出来，"得了吧，你上次把我艹得都快废了，装什么处男。"

说着他扯开了Thor裤子的拉链，轻车熟路地扯出Thor内裤里的老二："偶尔也该给你个奖励才对。"

Thor那玩意现在已经硬的发紫，还因为Loki的触碰轻颤了两下。这幅景象让Thor盖住了眼睛悲叹："要命啊。"

"要是我现在就这么晾着你那才能要命。"Loki蹲下身张嘴含住了他的龟头，在Thor震颤时双手摁住了他的胯骨。他闭上眼睛，嘴唇稍稍加力抿了抿顶端，这时候就感觉Thor有些前液渗了出来。他探出舌尖戳了下马眼，果不其然Thor被刺激向后耸了下腰。Loki保持着扶着他胯骨的姿势，抿嘴对着眼前那根，他似乎是在憋笑。他深吸口气调整好状态，却在侧头舔上柱身上的经络时前功尽弃，他终于低着头笑出声来，肩膀抑制不住地耸动。

"你真的禁欲么？所以在地铁里那天你是憋疯了？"然后他开始放声大笑。

反正现在Thor是快憋疯了，这个他曾经搞了的，并且"搞了以后就要脑袋分家"的漂亮男人正蹲在他身下引诱犯罪。Loki没得到Thor回答也不太在乎他的回答，他扶着柱身继续吞咽，虎口环住根部向前挤压。他试了几次全吞进去，但顶部卡在喉咙的感觉让他皱了皱眉头便放弃了。

Loki能感觉到Thor快射了，厨房里只能听得到口腔中肉体碰撞的声音。那根东西开始在他嘴里颤动，他缩紧口腔，手环在根部快速滑动。Thor双手插进他的头发里，Loki发出了受虐一样的呻吟—

Thor使劲扯开了他，那几乎是在临界点的时候。Loki茫然地抬头，他喘着气不解地瞪着Thor，看着他充满情欲和克制的脸。

"没劲。"Loki抹着嘴角站起来，他看上去心情坏极了以至于走到门口才想起忘在流理台的奶油瓶。他再次走过Thor身边时Thor拽住他的手腕想要好好谈谈—Loki又很快挣开了他，"不用了，"他说着对着Thor下体挤下了奶油，就着黏糊糊的东西拿手给了Thor最后的解脱。他直视着Thor舔干净自己手上混合的白色泡状物，"我跟你这种没脑子的人没什么好谈的。"然后他径直走出去把厨房的铁门撞得哐当直响。

那天晚上Thor还是在休息室用被舔过的手掌来了一发，那个男人在厨房最后看他的表情有些生气又有些悲伤，那的确对他有着难以言表的诱惑。Thor突然明白了这个男人抓住了他的命门，而他除了言听计从之外没有任何解决办法。


	3. γ。

"我要的是这种东西么？我们店沦落到需要发色情传单才能活下去的地步了么？"

Thor看着经理高声怒斥步履匆匆走过后厨，捏着一打暧昧粉色的东西扔向角落的垃圾桶，有几张纸片散落到了厨台上，厨师们随意捡出那些然后继续之前的烹饪工序。

Thor也捡起来了一张。廉价的纸张上面模糊地印着黑白照片和网址。"这啥玩意？"Thor问着身边的本地厨子。那个肥胖的男人瞥都没瞥："聊天室，交钱就能看到姑娘们**的那种。"

"所以我们店真的需要发色情传单才能活下去了么？"

那个厨子正专注于给蛋糕裱花："当然不是，是咱们店自己开的。运气好的时候一晚上能赚店里的三倍。反正那些姑娘小子都住在店里，他们24小时都能工作。"他终于完成了最后一只蝴蝶，扭头看了眼Thor手上的传单："哦上帝啊究竟是谁选的这么娘唧唧的粉色？我们是那种没有廉耻的皮条场么？！"

Thor当天晚上就打开自己的破电脑输入网址，他假装严肃地思考店里这样做算不算压榨员工，以此掩盖自己妄图窥探Loki的猥琐内心。自从厨房那场不那么美妙的kj结束之后Loki就再也没找过他，像原来无论如何总能出现在Thor面前一样，现在Loki能让Thor根本见不到他。如果不是这张宣传单上Loki那张模糊的照片，Thor简直以为Loki已经跳槽了。

这真是个简陋的网站，首页只有新罗马字体的店名和低像素的照片。Thor下滑在"L索引"找到Loki，他的照片是一张蜷着腿窝在椅子上的全身照，赤脚牛仔裤和棒球衫，咬着指甲没看镜头。Thor点了进去，略过了"包月只要29.99"的提示点开"试阅频道"。视频一共五个，每个只有60秒，背景都在同一个地方，北欧风格的卧室，黑白灰三色的布艺配上射灯和香薰蜡烛，Thor猜是店里他二楼的睡房。

第一个视频是Loki一个人坐在墙角木马上自慰的片段，他只穿着跳艳舞时的那件白衬衫。他已经把木马上的那根假阳具全吞了进去，自己的阴茎从衬衫下摆中露出。他单手扶墙上下抽插了几下才想起来看屏幕，就着还在木马上的姿势眯着眼看了看评论。他嘴唇抖动默读了几句后笑了出来，然后他说着好的好的完全撩起了衬衫向后压下身体沉浸在了愉悦里。

第二个视频是他跪在床上的自拍，他全裸着正面对着镜头，画面边缘看到了嫩黄色的马克水杯和装着奶油的玻璃碗。看上去他有点心情不好，心不在焉地撸动自己下身的东西，咬着嘴唇高潮，整个过程有意面对着镜头。结束之后他一边继续挤压着下身排出余精一边从床头抽纸来清理自己，视频停在他刚准备说话的时候。

还有两条Loki穿着拉拉队服和蕾丝罩衫的。最后一个是他和别人做爱的视频，那个艹他的男人就是Thor在橱窗里看到的那个。视频开始时镜头只能看到Loki贴近的脸，他一边被男人插得直晃一边调整着镜头，然后他被身后的男人扯着头发直起身体，他和那个男人接吻说笑了两句，接下来就是他环着男人脖颈的新一轮抽插。

Thor被加起来只有5分钟的自拍片段弄得欲火中烧，他反反复复对着视频撸了三次，想着他值夜的时候Loki就在楼上对着摄像头取悦别人，有种窥探别人隐私的罪恶也有种被背叛的失落，他就在这种难以言表的心情下射了出来直到他朋友开门的声音提醒他赶紧收拾战场。

"老兄如果你刚才跟我们一起出去肯定能在酒吧找到可以帮你撸的小男孩的。"Fandral意外清醒，他还能自己找到床语法也还正常。

"我现在可根本不想见到酒吧里的小男孩。"Thor抽着纸巾咕哝着。

—

又到了Thor值夜的时候，他坐在吧台前看着二楼的楼梯。原来他从来没想过Loki走上去后会做什么，他以为打烊之后那些姑娘小子们就会睡觉，下午起床吃早饭，安心等着第二天晚上的疯狂。而他现在明白Loki就在他楼上，在他每个值夜的晚上都还醒着，对着个几十块钱的摄像头和一堆弹窗里实时弹出的文字折腾着自己。这种想法让Thor对Loki对他的"举动"有些心猿意马起来。

后门门锁的声音响起，意外地是Loki气哼哼地走进来，他看都没看Thor径直走向楼上，这是Thor最近第一次见到他。跟着进来的还有另一个员工，他跟Thor点了下头算作打招呼，然后直接把Thor的那杯酒拿来灌了下去。

"这孩子真有点走背运。"他用眼神指了指二楼，示意他在说Loki，"最近我们基本上都遇不上那种变态了。"

"那可真是太不走运了。"Thor说。这几个月内就遇上了两次。

"你看着他点，他要是出了啥问题咱们可赔不起店里。"男人冲他点点头，又灌了杯酒转头出门开车。Thor则看向楼上，天人交战地想着要不要借着这个机会上去一窥Loki睡房的究竟。

Loki没给他这个机会，男人走后没多久他就下来了。他还穿着回来时的衣服眼睛有点肿，攥着几块钱跑下楼来结果只看见Thor。他愣了一下把钱揣进兜里，直接走到吧台里面随便拿起一瓶拔掉金属塞就对着嘴喝了。

直到半瓶下去他才重新看向Thor，表情就像是刚刚才发现Thor的存在一样。他似乎是有点醉了，但这么长时间的接触Thor不确定那是他装出来的把戏还是他真的经受不起酒精的刺激。"好了好了，剩下的给我。"Thor探身越过吧台抓过Loki的酒瓶。Loki没拒绝，他心烦到没心情争执，他开始从自己牛仔外套的兜里掏香烟，却又无论如何也点不燃打火机。Thor从他手里抓过去弄着，Loki探头借火时眼帘低垂，近到能看清他的睫毛。

Loki趴在吧台上抽烟，伸长的手臂手指把玩着烟头。他突然想起什么似的手脚并用爬上吧台坐在Thor身前："你得帮我个忙，休息室里好像有医疗箱，我胸口现在简直疼死了。"

他掀起自己的T恤，肋骨上有道不深不浅的伤疤，正渗着血。

"卧槽这tm怎么弄的。"Thor慌了手脚跑去休息室翻找床底下的盒子。与之相比Loki冷静多了，他有点醉醺醺地低头看着Thor拿棉签清理伤口周围的血渍并倒上不知名的药粉语气平静，"没什么，就是有个老头说我肋骨好看想要剌下来带走一块而已"。他在Thor准备给他环腰缠绷带时僵了一下还是拒绝了，"用胶布直接贴上好了。"他从医药箱里拿过一卷胶带。

剩下的时间他一直坐在吧台上盯着Thor傻笑，问着些无关痛痒的，诸如你原来家是在哪之类的问题。"这么比起来，其实你温柔多了。"他抚上Thor脖子上原来牙印的位置。

这下Thor确定他是真的喝多了。


	4. δ。

那天晚上之后他没在店里见到过Loki，聊天室也没见他上线过—是的，Thor终于注册了账户并且缴纳了一个月的费用。我的确只是为了时刻关注Loki的人身安全而已，Thor想着，但我也不能浪费30块钱。所以他仍然在每个晚上充满罪恶感地对着直播回放手淫。

经理在第二天知晓了这件事情，从此之后所有外出工作全程接送。晚间开会时听到这个消息的姑娘小子们都为不用挤地铁而欢呼雀跃，Thor看着窝在沙发卡座的Loki，他懒洋洋的没啥反应。

轮到Thor当班的那天正好赶上Loki也外勤，三女一男到东边社区的聚会里跳舞助兴。由于去的是中产社区，经理大方地把自己的本田贡献了出来。去程时Loki坐在副驾驶上把后座让给三个姑娘叽叽喳喳，车厢前后半部的温差呈现鲜明的对比。他穿了件黑色的假皮草，整个人的都毛茸茸的，上车后调了调音响，没找到喜欢的曲子就掏出了手机。

"你那样会晕车的。"Thor感受到余光中光亮一闪。Loki无声地耸耸肩也不管他看没看到，但没过几分钟便合上手机看向了窗外。

这场景似曾相识，只不过交通工具从地铁升级成了轿车。Loki下车后没再跟他说"要是我40分钟不出来，就算砸门也要看看我是不是还活着"这种话，他径直走进了别墅里。那几个姑娘兴奋地胡乱向Thor说再见，其中一个还留下了一包糖果让他解闷。Thor从塑料袋里拉出一条可乐味的橡皮虫，这东西怎么看也解不了闷。

他是被一阵敲玻璃声吵醒的，Loki正站在驾驶座的门外看着他。

"现在几点了？"他打开了门锁，语气还有点困意。

"两点半，有两个姑娘留下了，她们自己打电话回店里找人接。"Loki说着坐进左后方的座位，右后方坐上了给Thor糖的那个姑娘。

那个姑娘是个闲不住的主，没多会便找Loki搭腔："你整个晚上也没约客人为什么不多留一会？"

Loki当着她的面打开手机并瞬间专注于其中："里面没劲啊。"

"到底啥能让你觉得有劲。你那么想要钱就该赶紧找个人傍了。"那姑娘有点拉丁口音，她撇撇嘴说完还看着Loki等他的反应。Loki则关闭了手机的静音按钮，俄罗斯方块的背景音充斥于车厢。

Thor看向后视镜中Loki的脸，那上面没什么表情并且被俄罗斯方块的颜色映得青红一片。

—

那姑娘火急火燎地上去了，走之前还从Loki的裤兜里抢走了一罐薄荷糖。Loki抬起半边屁股让她拿得更方便，眼睛却一直没离开手机。Thor等到俄罗斯方块的重启音效第三次响起时才回头，Loki早就在盯着他了，他的手机被扔在一旁，方块自由堆砌。

"你带我出去一趟。"

Thor下意识地以为这是个和原来一样的要求，他立马启动汽车然后问"地址是哪"，Loki在引擎声轰鸣里声音有点听不清楚："我怎么知道，不是让你带我出去么？"Thor才明白他只是想偷出去玩。出于对他精神状态的考虑，Thor问他愿不愿意去港口或者公园，Loki听到这两个选项后气得直踹Thor的座椅靠背："tmd我翘班出来就是为让你带我去老太太遛弯看日落的地方么？！"

他们随便找了个酒吧钻进去。声音已经噼了的喇叭，扑面而来的嘈杂音乐，乱闪的晃眼射灯和人群的尖叫，Loki拽着Thor的胳膊挤过人群往吧台走去。Thor在第三次看见有人摸上Loki的屁股后揽上了他的腰，Loki头也没回说着"小题大做"但也没挪开Thor的手。挤到吧台边上时Loki已经兴奋起来，"两杯烈的"他对着酒保大笑着双手胡乱比划，连带指指Thor"今天他付账。"

"我的钱包落在店里了，今晚上能不能先用你的？"Loki在Thor的臂弯里顺势全身靠上他，"daddy？"故作讨好的语调让Thor浑身发酥—这大概就是Loki本来的目的，他躲着Loki在耳间的亲吻灌下酒保送来的龙舌兰。

Loki说有人在叫他时Thor最初还以为是他幻听，顺着Loki的手臂看过去却真发现了已经两天都没出现在家里的朋友们。能在这家Thor自己都不知道在哪的酒吧相遇，他开始怀疑他的朋友是否是因为找不到路才一直滞留在这里。卡座里乱作一团挤着8个人，正在努力挤出更多空间让他俩落座。Loki自然地坐上了Thor的大腿，Fandral自然地递过一只手卷烟，Loki说的"不用了谢谢"在那群人的起哄声里完全不起作用，他求助地看向Thor，搞不定一般地委屈。Thor被他噘着嘴的样子逗乐了，他揽着Loki的肩膀把他锁进怀里："行了伙计们，我表弟真的不抽这个。"

"表弟？"Loki故作生气地重复着，撑着Thor的胸口伸直腰背，用自己的发梢磨蹭Thor的眼角和脸颊，挑衅般凑近，"听上很有故事嘛。"然后他亲吻Thor，咬着他的下唇扯开他的嘴巴，舌头交缠混着嘴里龙舌兰的味道。他阻挠着Thor摸向酒杯的双手扣回自己的腰上，在舌吻的同时哼哼唧唧地表达自己的不满。这下好了，这下他说Loki是他的亲弟弟也没有人信了。Thor压上Loki的后脑前最后想到。

Thor不知道这一桌认识不认识的人对Loki有怎样的理解，当一排啤酒被送过来，有个姑娘开始往其中一杯里撒粉并开始打乱顺序的时候，Thor是真的有些担心了。他拽住Volstagg的胳膊："说真的，没骗你们，这小东西真的不嗑药。"

"说什么呢，"那个手忙脚乱倒腾酒杯的姑娘笑嘻嘻地看着Loki，她晃晃悠悠爬过桌面跟Loki咬耳朵，"是好东西，能让你跟你表哥亲近点。"她喝醉了，声音大到简直是在尖叫，爬回去时还踢掉了两杯。

Loki揉着耳朵咯咯笑起来，他跟着其他人一块起哄每一杯下去都瞪着眼睛看对方的反应，在轮到他的时候随意拿起一杯—"等等Loki"，Thor叫停了他。

当真非要选那一杯么？他敢保证以Loki的经历这种故意给他挖坑的酒局肯定去过不少，他那脑袋瓜即使再醉也肯定能记得到底哪杯被下了药。现在选那杯什么意思，成心中奖么？！

然而Loki正不明就里地看着他，卡座里其他人也都看向他。Loki看着Thor的脸色试探性地把手移到另一杯上，其他人立马发出了阵阵嘘声。Loki拍了拍Thor的大腿喝下了最开始选的那杯，他转转眼睛似乎回味了一下，才对着其他人耸耸肩："没中奖。"人群发出了丧气的声音。

这波酒注定没有结果。他们冷场了一段时间大眼瞪小眼，借着酒劲扒对方裤子叫嚷着要看"不会说谎"的部分。Loki在他们准备上下其手时尖叫着往Thor怀里钻，Thor也就顺势扒拉掉其他人的手臂让他们哪凉快哪待着去。他感觉自己喜欢Loki现在的状态，示弱，示好，也难得放松。

那群人依言钻到舞池中"凉快"，Loki也像个电池耗尽的娃娃一样瘫在Thor怀里。他扒拉着Thor的手指头，有些迷瞪地靠在Thor肩头。"你要回去么？"Thor低头问，盯着Loki就在他嘴边的嘴唇。Loki正含着一块冰块玩，半张着嘴吹出口腔中承受不了的冷气。Thor低头亲了上去，勾着舌头把冰块吸进自己嘴里，触感冰得发麻。而Loki的舌头立马跟了进来，把冰块挤到了口腔角落自己与他的舌头交缠。融化了的冰水顺着缝隙流到下巴上，Thor伸舌头勾回来。然后他刮蹭对方的鼻子和眼皮，Loki的眼睛在剧烈地抖动。像是酒精起效了一样，Loki的脸颊滚烫，他牵着Thor的手放到大腿之间夹紧，Thor贴着他的额头笑了起来。

那里已经硬起来了，正因为Thor的覆盖而颤抖。

"我还在想你能忍多久。"Thor贴上Loki的耳朵，照本宣科学着Loki原来的动作含上耳垂轻咬。

"嗯—现在…也能忍啊。"Loki这么说着，却拱了胯往Thor手中送。

"你今天晚上故意的？"Thor稍微加力压上他的下体盘问道。

Loki弓起身体呻吟一声："谁知道呢。"他仰头继续想接吻。

Thor却没让他得逞。他手上加力审讯一般重复着那个问题。Loki被他揉得全身哆嗦索性咬着嘴唇不再说话。施虐般的快感升起，Thor咬着他的耳廓假意威胁："不说实话就把你扔在这，没钱付账的话你猜他们会怎么对你。"

这句话不知道刺激了Loki的哪根神经。"你以为我会没钱付账？"他挣脱了Thor坐起，揪着Thor的领子表情充满愤怒，"你以为我没你就活不下去了？那你真是太小瞧我了。"他整了整身上的衣服扭头就走。Thor看着他消失在舞池的人群里才转回头盯着狼藉的桌子。

"你大爷的。"

Thor在男厕所里找到了Loki。他不过就一晃神再起身时几乎翻遍了整个酒吧都找不到这个男人了。他推开厕所门时Loki正被一个男人压在洗手台上，他手撑着镜子呼出的哈气凝成白雾黑色的假皮草被水沾湿了一大块。Thor一拳打发了那个男人，把Loki翻过来抱坐在洗手台上的时候发现他裤子已经被脱到了膝盖。Thor气不打一处来捏着他的下巴把他脑袋压上镜子："现在闹够了？"

Loki的药效已经上劲了，他眼眶发红舔着Thor的手指模糊不清地哼唧，双腿乱蹬掉自己的牛仔裤就往Thor腰上缠。Thor没想到会是这样，他原以为Loki只是在耍脾气毕竟他走的时候跟正常人没什么两样。而当Loki开始拽着他的裤扣向两边扯的时候，他才回过神来开始在Loki身上翻找可能存在的避孕套。

Loki管不了那么多，他一使劲便把Thor的前端塞入自己体内—他早已经被拓宽了，大概要归功于刚才的那个男人—然后他迷瞪地看向Thor，发现他没有继续的动作后就曲起条腿蹬着洗手台边沿努力让自己向前吞下Thor的全部。他发出饱受病痛折磨一样的声音，姿势别扭地让Thor的阴茎填充进自己的身体。当他终于整根都吃下去，他握着根部的手碰上了自己的褶皱，Loki发出了兴奋的尖叫。

Thor头一次看见Loki这个样子，这个对情事永远游刃有余的男人现在自乱阵脚。Loki眼神发直盯着天花板的灯光，手向后撑着镜子推送自己在Thor身上抽插，大腿缠在Thor的腰上使劲让自己的屁股配合运动，几乎完全脱离再全部插入。他紧热的内里绞着Thor，每次深入时都刚好有足够的空间。

Loki不满足于如此，他胡乱抓着Thor的衣领让他弯下腰来贴近他，然后他慌乱地亲着Thor的嘴角求着他使劲。Thor终于抱起了他的腰猛地冲了进去，甚至还温柔地抚上Loki一直无心顾及的下体。Loki因为两点同时的刺激发出猫一样满意地呼噜声，他讨好般地与Thor接吻下身努力紧绞着Thor。然而没过多久他的喘息开始不稳，口水也来不及吞咽，全靠Thor的手臂才能保持挂在他身上的状态。药物扩大后的性事刺激几乎让他哭出声来，而他在全身波波袭来的浪潮中已经不知道自己究竟在Thor手上泄了几次还有自己究竟有没有说出来咕哝着的那句"我爱你"。

Thor把睡着的Loki抗回车上时天已经亮了，他迎着太阳开车回到店里。当他准备去摇醒Loki时才发现对方早就醒了，正躺在后座盯着他就像前一天晚上一样。Loki扶着车门站起来疏离地对他说着稍等我把钱给你送下来，Thor想缓和下气氛说了句没关系就当请你喝酒了，结果这句话又起到了反作用。"你真以为你买得起我么？"Loki的语调带着嘲讽，就像他第一次在后门遇到他时一样。

Thor看着他的背影莫名窝火又无从发泄，他踢了一脚汽车轮胎，警铃大作响彻这个刚刚安静的街区。


	5. ε。

Loki居然上线了。

Thor坐在经理室对着电脑差点叫出声—一周前他从别人那听来了经理电脑的密码，现在值夜时他一般用来看Loki原来的视频—他已经习惯了点开页面看到直播框里黑色一片的场景了，但今天那块黑屏上出现了Loki的脸，他正坐在地毯上笑着聊天。

虽然确信经理室的楼上不是Loki的睡房，Thor还是心虚地看了看天花板。他感觉自己像是个专门针对Loki的变态犯。那天车里的姑娘所说的话和厕所里Loki模模糊糊说的"我爱你"都在表明Loki已经有了个明确的心仪对象，而现在镜头里穿着被剪宽领子的白T恤扎起头发的男人看着也和任何正常的男人无异。自那天后Thor又一次都没见过Loki，他怀疑Loki大概已经放弃了对他的戏弄心，他大概有了别的值得关注的东西。

对着这么个成人向的聊天室想这么些伤感的东西真的很难再提起性质干些什么，好在Loki现在什么也没干，他还在依旧说着话顺带拨弄着杯子上的吸管。Thor翻找出经理扔在最下层抽屉的耳机戴上，Loki说话的声音出现在耳朵里。

"为什么…为什么你会想做这个，其实很累人的也赚不了多少钱。"Loki正盯着一条评论微微皱眉，"而且有很多要注意的，比如说体检和定期筛查啊，更新执照啊什么的，并不是你想象中的很简单想做就做想走就走这样子。"他喝了口水，"哦！而且其实这行挺危险的，因为有时候会遇上…很变态的客人。"

似乎有人又发了什么，Loki在镜头前倒腾了一下腿换成了盘腿的坐姿，有几秒钟屏幕里充斥了Loki的双腿。他重新坐好后盯着屏幕瞧了瞧："我有啊，我最近就遇上了一个。"说着他翻了个白眼并撩起他的上衣，肋骨那里的疤痕还有一道浅浅的痕迹，"当时真心挺恐怖的…所以你们以后约炮的时候其实也该注意一点，毕竟…人心可谓。"

Thor在电脑前一身冷汗，他还以为Loki即将说到他俩在地铁站那次，刚才他简直像是在等着Loki宣判。然而在听Loki重提那个被人刺伤的夜晚的时候，他心里又有种异色的情感泛起—毕竟那个晚上气氛还挺好，Loki还对他说"你可温柔多了"。

"有啊，我其实还是有很多…很刺激的性经历的，刚才有人说的准备干这行不就是为了有刺激的性经历么？"Loki拍着大腿指着屏幕笑着，"呃…像是—比如说是，在郊区的地铁站。"说完后他咬着苏打水的吸管嗤嗤笑了，喝到一半还呛了口水，拍着胸脯咳出镜头。

哦，现在说到我了。Thor身上身上第二波冷汗袭来。

"哦不不不，不是和客人，我觉得一般正常人都不会有这么奇怪的性幻想—"Loki坐回身来继续说着，他拉了拉自己的衣领，被他剪大了领子下滑露出了半个肩膀，"是个…认识的人，"他眯着眼睛模棱两可地说道，默读着观众的评论，"哪有你们说的那么色情！体验完全不好—真的，相当差劲。"

他笑着重复这几个字，然后看着依旧刨根问底的评论，"就是那天我本来准备出外勤，然后我坐过站了…然后，我也没想到会在地铁站遇见他，然后当时就做咯。"Loki语速奇快，"感…觉…怎…样…还能怎样？你下次自己试试找根铁棍捅自己半个小时再从郊区走回市中心试试。"

Thor怔在电脑前，这么久以来他头一次听说Loki对他俩最初见面时的荒唐事的反应，居然还是在这个付费的成人向聊天室里。然而他发现Loki似乎没有他自己那么苦大仇深，相比起他，Loki似乎已经放下了这件事情。

"但是…还好…但总体来讲效果还不错啦，我建议你们以后和其他人也试一下。"Loki尴尬地笑了几声，脸有点红。他拿过杯子继续嘬着里面的饮料，声音模糊且快速，"好了聊天时间结束，最后再看看有没有人刷把钱，我给你们来一发就结了吧。"然后他在电脑前伸直双腿走开，留言区再次开始刷屏。

Loki再次回来时已经把内裤脱掉了，他的T恤下摆隐隐约约地能够看见他的下体。他手上握着个白色橡胶质地的假阳具，跪上了床看了看是否全身都进入了镜头，他伸了个懒腰发出了声呻吟，完全不在乎全部露出的下体碎碎念般地说着："啊最近真是好累啊，今天本来还想早点睡呢。"然后他头朝下栽倒在床上，屁股高高撅起，"啊—好累啊，工作的真的好累啊。"他的声音从床单里传出。

然后Loki准备就着这么姿势直接做了。他伸手摸到了放在床底下的润滑剂，在假阳具头部挤了点便再次趴好，右手握着那根白色的棒子从两腿之间滑到后部，在股缝中磨蹭着试探地刺入。"嗯—"他放松地发出了呻吟。

Thor扔下了耳机冲上楼去。

"你上来干什么？"Loki开门见到他吓了一跳。

"你觉得我还不错？"Thor撑开房门走进来，Loki被他挤得退回房间里。"你发什么疯呢？"他准备走到电脑边关上电源，但是Thor并没给他时间那么做。

"你自己说过的话，都是要兑现的。"

他扯着Loki回到床上，按着背部把他压在身下。

Loki不知所措地看着Thor，在他被压回床上，被Thor拎着腰摆正姿势的时候他一直回头看着Thor。他想说些什么，却在Thor倾身压下来时下意识闭眼咬紧牙齿。塞胀的感觉并没有自下身传来，Thor手指头上茧子的触感却深入内里。Loki在手指勾骚内部的触感里发出一个疑惑的"嗯"，而Thor靠在他耳边问"小东西你的套子都给放在哪儿了"，喷出来的热气烧得他耳朵发烫。

Loki伸手指了指床头柜。Thor的身体稍微抬起来了一点。Loki以为是让他拿出来，就撑起胳膊肘准备探身去够床头柜抽屉的把手。然而下一秒Thor就再次压了下来，他压在Loki身上拉开抽屉从里面抽出了一个塑料包装，在Loki脸旁就拿牙齿咬开了裂口。袋子里的润滑液溅出了一点到Loki脸上，Loki摇着头躲开，在Thor趴在他背上震得他胸口也跟着颤的笑声里也笑了出来。"讨厌。"他嗔怪着。

Thor没再给他抱怨的时间，他退出手指试探性地把自己的阴茎刺了进去，只挺近顶端然后就拔出，在Loki还没反应过来的时候，舔上了他的褶皱。Loki被这下惊着了，他想直起身体但是Thor的双手卡住了他胯骨和腰的位置。Thor的舌尖顶刺着缝隙，舔平褶皱然后探入其中嘬得啧啧直响，而Loki只剩下趴在床上嘶嘶吸气的份了。

再次插入显得轻松多了，Thor缓慢地将自己全部推入Loki体内开始了慢速的抽插，Loki发出绵长的叹息在适应后撑着胳膊直起身体迎合Thor的撞击。看到他的回复后，Thor使劲戳弄了两下，肉体相撞的啪啪声传来，Loki不太放心地咬着嘴唇回头看着交合处。Thor开始加大速度，他先是扳着Loki的肩膀使劲顶弄然后又再度环上他的腰，Loki嘴里嗫嚅着"plzplzplz"牵着Thor的手来到自己下体，在Thor爱抚上那话时开心地呜咽。没几下他就感觉快高潮了，此时他已经被Thor向后拖到床的边缘，原本跪在床上的小腿现在已经要站在地上才行了。"不行了…不行"他说这话的时候腿都快站不住了，Thor手下的速度加快下身的抽插也开始加速。"嗯嗯嗯呃—"Loki双手揪着被单再说不出来一句话，他承受着Thor带给他的的双重刺激直达高潮。

Thor给他了几秒钟休息时间，在他颤抖着的时候亲吻着他的后背，在肩膀上留下几个牙印和吮痕，然后他再没耐心等待Loki平复。Loki额头顶在床上在Thor接下来的抽插中不得不抓上对方的小腿来保持平衡。高潮后的内里并未疲软，Thor使劲往里深入顶开壁肉快速拔出再周而复始，Loki被他插得说出口的话也支离破碎，Thor听了几遍才听懂是在说"吻我"，然后他托着Loki的胸口让他直起身子，捏着他的下巴亲上他的嘴唇。

他找到Loki的那个点后就次次碾过那里，彻底脱离了床的支撑的Loki也只能在毫无尽头的快感中掐着锁在他胸前的手臂高喊着"fvck"无可奈何，他摇着头排解快感带来的痛苦，张着嘴巴大声呻吟。Thor在他体内快到高潮的时候Loki甚至有种即将被赦免的解脱感，他扭过头去死死咬住对方的嘴唇，在Thor的精液释放带来灼烧般的感觉中再度获得高潮。

结束后他和Thor并排躺在床上，Loki一个姿势僵在那很久才从脚边扯过被单盖上自己的肚子。他开口说话，语气平淡："去把电脑关上。"

Thor才想起他们整个过程中都开着的那个摄像头，他关闭了电源，坐在床边踌躇着要不要再次躺下。

Loki再次开口说话了，声音有气无力："你看到今晚上挣了多少钱了么？"

Thor根本就不知道还能看到那种东西："没有，我应该从哪查？"

"算了。"Loki声音闷闷的，"肯定够你今晚上花的了。"

Thor不知该如何搭腔，他坐在床沿不知如何是好。Loki没躺一会便起身拽下条浴巾走到门边，他开门的同时问Thor："你今天晚上睡这么？要是不的话现在就走吧，我要锁门了。"

Thor忙不迭躺下："我不走。"

Loki过了很久才回来，他关上了灯摸黑爬上床。Thor能够闻到他身上浴盐散发的香味，然后他试探地伸手揽上Loki的腰。Loki在他臂弯里找到了个舒服的姿势长舒一口气准备进入睡眠。当他嘟囔着说"今天晚上不许再来了啊"的时候已经迟了，Thor再次硬起来的下体已经贴上了他的股缝。

Thor醒来时Loki已经不在床上。屋子里似乎被收拾过一番，所有个人物品都不见了只有床边立着两个箱子。Thor搞不清状态一般环顾着四周，门虚掩着有什么争吵的声音越来越响。

"…你不能—"

"我管你能不能？老子今天就要走。"

Loki摔门进屋还扯着嗓子冲走廊里的经理嚷嚷了一句。他随手把一叠捆扎好的纸币扔在Thor腿边："走吧，我准备跟你住地铁站了。"

"呃—"Thor觉得是时候跟他说明一下自己不是无家可归的流浪汉这件事了。然而Loki却紧张地接话，虽然他表情已经平静："你不准备带我走？"

"不是。我是说其实我在郊区租了房子，我并不住在地铁站。"

Loki的脸上真的出现了惊喜的表情："哦是么？！那真的是太棒了。"


End file.
